


Song From The Heart - Sokkla Saturdays 2020 Day 8 (First Times)

by gemsofformenos



Series: My stories for Sokkla Saturdays 2020 [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula shows a new side, F/M, First Times, Secrets, Sokkla Saturday, Supportive Sokka, Veteran Residence, sokklasaturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos
Summary: Sokkla Saturdays 2020 Day 8 (First Times) - Sokka has never expected to hear or see these things from Azula he has seen this night. It was a coincidence that he has caught her within the halls of the Palace and so he got the chance to see Azula in a new way he has never seen her before...
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar)
Series: My stories for Sokkla Saturdays 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952707
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Song From The Heart - Sokkla Saturdays 2020 Day 8 (First Times)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody. First Times offer so much to play with and I decided to craft a little moment which should surprise Sokka. It is quiet of a touchy subject I do pick up here and I hope I've made a good job and a tactful approach at this theme. I wish all of you a lot of fun with this entry.

He has never heard her singing voice before until this very special day. It has already been a day full of surprises and coincidences for Sokka but the biggest one was to hear the warm and clear voice of Azula filling the room. The melody was playing with his heartstrings and he wouldn't have believed it if anyone would have told him about this secret of Azula...

* * *

It has been late at night from Sokka's point of view… or far too early in the morning he was indecisive about it when he woke up with a growling stomach. He, Aang and Katara have been arrived at Palace the day before and Sokka had skipped dinner since he wanted to avoid to run into Suki. Sokka still felt a pang in his heart when he was seeing her with Zuko even after months of their break up. It was getting better and he felt he was reaching a point to feel happy for both of them still the pain hasn't faded completely so far and so Sokka had chosen to skip this meal. But now he was twice as hungry as he had been at their arrival and so he checked the kitchen for some late night snacks… or a very early first breakfast. He was indecisive about it as well but his stomach didn't care.

He was on his way back from a hearty meal – he was thankful that Zuko had already prepared the staff for his late visit – when he spotted a cloaked figure rushing carefully through the halls. It has caught his suspicion and he started to follow this person instantly. The stranger seemed to know these halls well and Sokka noticed that they were heading towards a certain part of the corridors where the paintings of the Fire Lords were located. The figure stopped in front of an old painting and placed a hand on it.

Sokka had to muffle an audible gasp as he noticed blue flames approaching for a moment. He pressed himself behind a pillar to hide away cause he had noticed Azula turning around instantly with an suspicious face to check the corridor. Sokka dared a careful look but turned back instantly as he still found the Princess checking the halls pensively. Seconds passed and the warrior barely dared to breath but finally he heard the sound of the secret door again. He risked another look and released a long gasp as he found no sign of Azula anymore. Sokka turned back… and jumped up high with a yelp at the burning golden eyes right in front of his face.

"How could you dare peasant!"

A cold anger was in Azula's eyes and her posture was radiating danger. She brought two fingers up to Sokka's throat pressing her sharp nails at his skin.

"You have one chance. Explain yourself peasant. Now."

Sokka felt cold sweat coming to his forehead. Azula's wasn't hiding her anger and she was increasing her pressure against his throat slightly. He brought his hands up quickly.

"I'm sorry Princess. I have skipped dinner this evening since I didn't want to run into Suki and Zuko and so I woke up hungry and got a late past midnight snack… or very early first breakfast I'm not sure about how to call it and I had some eggs and bread and meat and rice two apples… no I think it has been three in the end and some tea and oh I forgot the fish and… Yikes!"

Sokka winced with another yelp. Azula's look was impatient and she had taken her fingers back from his throat for a brief moment to snip in front of his nose. Blue flames have jumped up high for a second and Sokka felt the heat of the flare before his nose.

"Skip the pointless description of your futile tries to stuff the spirit portal you keep calling a stomach and answer the question! Why? Are? You? Following? Me?"

Azula punctuated her last words with little pushes of her fingers against Sokka's throat until his head was pressed close against the pillar. He looked fearful at Azula's golden eyes and nodded hasty.

"Sorry Princess. Well after my…" He took a short breath at the rising pressure on his throat. "… meal I was about to return to my quarter when I saw you sneaking through the corridors and I got suspicious since I didn't knew it was you and so I followed you until you reached this portrait to open the secret door and that was when I recognized it was you because of your blue fire and I was sure you wouldn't want to be seen by whatever you was about to do so I tried to hide and leave you to your business and that's all I swear."

Sokka was holding a breath as Azula was raising an eyebrow. She scanned him from head to toe… and finally took a step back from him.

"Then better get moving peasant and leave me to my business. Dismissed."

She was waving her hand while turning away from Sokka and returning to the painting to reopen the secret door. Sokka released a big sigh and was about to leave when he suddenly start to frown. He turned back to Azula who had placed her hand on the painting again.

"What is your business by the way? Why are you sneaking around like a trespasser?"

He winced back a bit as Azula turned to him again with a harsh move. She looked angry but the warrior also noticed that the firebender was blushing as well.

"That is none of your business, peasant."

Sokka couldn't suppress a smirk and he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Well but it might be Zuko's. I could ask him if he knows about your late night activities."

Azula rushed forward and blue flames were leaking out of her fists as she stopped right in front of Sokka.

"Dare to lose one word about this meeting peasant and your sister can carry your remaining in a bag."

Azula's voice was trembling in cold anger but Sokka didn't wince back.

"We both know that you're past this sort of behavior Azula."

The flames of the lights in the corridor switched from orange to blue as her anger kept rising. For a moment Sokka wasn't sure if it has been the best decision to tickle her temper. He could see the flicker in her golden eyes and he wasn't sure if it was only anger. She looked… embarrassed. It made him feel guilty instantly. The warrior dared to place a hand on her shoulder very carefully.

"I'm sorry Azula. Your business isn't mine. My lips are sealed, I promise."

Azula closed her eyes and she seemed to struggle with herself for some moments. The lights switched back to orange and the flames in her fists died. Her voice sounded tired as she spoke up again.

"Thank you, Sokka."

The warrior squeezed her shoulder and was about to go when her trembling voice made him stop.

"You… You really want to know what I'm doing peasant?"

Sokka managed to keep himself composed but he was sure that his face was still showing surprise cause Azula was already groaning in frustration while blushing deeply. He caught her before she could turn away.

"Yes Azula. If you really want to share this secret. I promise no word to Zuko."

Azula faced Sokka's warm blue eyes and he could see the struggle within the Princess but finally she released a sigh.

"Alright. But you need to get dressed. This pajama isn't suitable for the work you'll have to do."

Sokka started a goofy grin which let Azula raise an eyebrow.

"Has my charm finally changed your mind to share your secrets with me"

The Princess huffed annoyed and rolled her eyes.

"More the fact that I have a tough schedule tonight and you might as well help to catch up the time I've already lost thanks to you."

Sokka raised an eyebrow as he noticed Azula blushing a bit again as both started to rush to his quarter.

* * *

It has been the start for a night full of surprises for Sokka. Azula has lead him out of the Palace where they met Mai. After being threatened again that she'd cut him in half too if he'd lose a word about this the trio has taken the wagon Mai had prepared and soon he found himself in a secret midnight shopping tour throughout the city. Azula has made no jokes. Sokka had to pack the wagon and two hours later it was filled with food, clothes, things for the household and flowers Mai already had packed on the wagon before they have met.

Sokka has seen a different Azula this night. She seemed to have lost a good part of her intimidating presence on their route. She had been almost humble and happy while talking with the owners of the different stores. She had made small talk and has asked about how these persons were doing. The warrior noticed Mai's observant looks and the slight smirks which were around the woman's lips from time to time when he wasn't able to hide his confusion. The people didn't seem to recognize Azula while talking to her. At least not until they reached their destination in the early morning. The sun was starting to paint the sky red when they reached a building in the outskirts of Caldera City. Some men were already awaiting their arrival and they bowed deep before Azula and Mai as both left the wagon.

"Princess Azula. It's always an honor to welcome you at our humble institution."

Azula bowed a bit as a greeting and raised a hand instantly as some of the men started to head to the wagon to unload it.

"General Riku it's always a pleasure. No need to send your men today. I got one of my personal staff with me. He'll take care of the load."

Sokka couldn't suppress a little groan and he noticed the smug smile on Azula's face as she pointed at him. Also Mai couldn't suppress a snicker and she bowed again.

"I'll show him around so he'll know where to put the supplies. General. Princess."

Mai stayed at his side until he was finished unloading everything and it seemed to him she was expecting questions. But Sokka stayed quiet. He was deep in his thoughts while he stored the supplies Azula has bought on her route. He figured out fast what this place was cause the dreadful signs of war were to be seen everywhere.

It was a veteran residence.

The inhabitants seemed to run this place on their own. Sokka felt his chest tightening more and more while he kept carrying the stuff inside. He noticed the observing eyes around him. Sokka was sure that Mai's presence was keeping him safe from some questions as well but he could see it in the eyes of the men and women. The pain and darkness they've seen. They have fought in this war for their Nation and they have taken scars. On the outside and on the inside. And as their duty has ended there has been no home waiting for them to return. It brought a bitter taste to Sokka's mouth. War has taken from every Nation.

He took seat on the last box he has placed on the ground and rested a moment. Mai kept waiting in silence at the doorframe of the supply room but finally she walked over to Sokka and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her with tired eyes.

"How long is she supporting this veteran residence Mai?"

The woman smiled satisfied at Sokka like he had passed a test.

"About a year now."

Sokka shook his head slightly.

"Why does she keeps it secret before Zuko and the others?"

Mai raised an eyebrow.

"Hello Sokka. You know Azula. You know how she's using her facade to keep herself safe. She's used to hide behind it and she doesn't put this mask down easily. For many reasons."

She pulled over another box and took seat beside Sokka.

"She has contact me to ask for help. She wanted to avoid the publicity so I have initialized the contacts."

A faint smile rushed over the woman's lips.

"I've been suspicious at first but as I saw her efforts and care for the veterans… It has helped me to forgive her."

Sokka nodded at Mai and a weak smile came to his lips.

"She was recognized here instantly."

Mai smiled back and nodded. But it was Azula's voice at the door which made both turn around.

"General Riku has founded this institution after leaving the army. He wanted to give something back for the ones who have lost too much in this war. These people have given everything for their Nation. They've thought it would have been for the glory of the Nation. They've all been betrayed by my family. Like I've been betrayed by father."

Sokka felt a hard sting at the bitterness in Azula's voice. The Princess has made fists but after a deep breath she was able to compose herself on the outside still her voice remained empty.

"But in the end it doesn't even matter if it was right or wrong. These people lost so much by serving our Nation. They have to deal with the things they had to see, to do or to endure for the rest of their lives. Do you know what stings the most Sokka?"

The wet glitter in her eyes was turning his stomach upside down.

"Once I haven't cared about this. I have given orders and I have only cared about the results but not at the costs. Like father…"

Azula fell quiet and looked to the ground in sadness and shame. But her eyes jumped wide in shock and surprise as she got pulled in a warm hug by Sokka's arms.

"So as you returned home you decided to ease the damage this war has done. That's wonderful Azula."

She stared in confusion at Sokka as the man released her out of his arms. The warm smile of him made her cheeks flush a bit. Sokka wiped away a little tear out of the corner of Azula's eye.

"I don't know how much this might count for you Azula, but I'm proud of you. And Zuko and the other will be when you feel ready to share this secret with them."

Azula rolled her eyes and turned away from Sokka but he has noticed the deep red hue of her ears and cheeks and so has Mai. The gloomy woman couldn't suppress a little smirk but neither Sokka nor Azula took notice of it. The warrior took Azula's hands and squeezed them.

"I'm glad that you've dared to share this secret with me Azula."

Azula blushed again but finally she managed to compose herself and she shrugged shoulders.

"Well I had no choice. You've cost me a lot of time so I needed a helping hand and since you and your stomach are responsible for the delay it was only logical to take you with me."

Sokka couldn't resist to give Azula a friendly shove and a goofy grin.

"If you'll feel better with this explanation then I'm fine with it. Still thank you for taking me with you."

Azula smirked at Sokka and a new fire was in her golden eyes. Suddenly she grabbed his hand and started to drag him out of the room followed by Mai who was raising an eyebrow in surprise.

And that's the story how he found himself on a chair in the community room of the house surrounded by the veterans and staring in awe at Azula. One of the inhabitants was playing a liuqin while the Princess was singing. Sokka has never heard a voice so beautiful like Azula's. It was filled with so much warmth and still with such a sadness. It was mesmerizing and blessed with a spell no one in the room could resist. Tears were coming to Sokka's eyes as he got carried away by the soft notes which were leaving Azula's mouth.

" _Leaves from the vine_

_Falling so slow_

_Like fragile, tiny shells_

_Drifting in the foam._

_Little soldier boy_

_Come marching home_

_Brave soldier boy_

_Comes marching home._

_\---_

_Through dirt and through dust_

_Until shield and sword rust._

_Through cold and through heat_

_Let your heart drums the beat_

_Little soldier boy_

_Come marching home_

_Brave solder boy_

_Comes marching home._

_\---_

_Pains and fear_

_You won't find them here._

_Mother's arms they spend_

_Final rest in the end._

_Little soldier boy_

_Come marching home_

_Brave little soldier boy_

_Has find his way home."_

_\-----_

Azula had tears in her eyes as well and she bowed almost shy as the last notes were fading. It was the first time Sokka has seen her so open and so vulnerable. He leaned himself towards Mai while keep observing Azula who was talking with General Riku again.

"When does Azula plans her next visit here?"

Mai raised an eyebrow but a warm smile was growing on her face.

"We'll be here next week. Why do you ask?"

Sokka suddenly noticed Mai's smile and blushed for a moment but finally he faced her with a serious look.

"I want to help her again."

He bit on his lip for a second as he recognized the knowing sparkle in Mai's eyes.

"You… Both of you… Nargh!... You know what I'm trying to say. This is wonderful. I want to help too."

Mai couldn't skip a little teasing.

"Helping the veterans or Azula?"

Sokka huffed upset but finally he smiled weak in defeat.

"Both. These people need help and support and I cannot stand aside now after everything I've seen here. And… just look at her Mai. It's great to see her this way. It's the first time I see her… letting down some guards. I want to help her daring to be this way more often."

Mai placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded.

"Well then. Welcome on board Sokka. I'm sure this won't be the last time."

Sokka felt Azula's puzzling look resting on him. He faced her golden ones with his blue eyes and smiled proud at her nodding an approval. His heart made a little jump as he saw her warm smile coming to her lips as she nodded back. He already couldn't wait for more first times like this this one.

**Author's Note:**

> People who might have read other stories of mine might have recognized my own extended version of "Brave Little Soilder Boy". What should I say, I love this version :-)


End file.
